censoredshowsfandomcom-20200215-history
Censorship of Steven Universe in United Kingdom
"Steven's Lion" *Ronaldo exclaiming "Steven's pregnant?!" is cut out, cutting directly to "I have a giant pet lion right outside!", and again when Ronaldo remarks "I bet you're not even pregnant". "Arcade Mania" *The arcade game "Meat Beat Mania" was digitally edited to become simply "Beat Mania". *All instances of Steven saying the name "Meat Beat Mania" are cut entirely. "So Many Birthdays" *Steven's line "That was fun, but a boy on the cusp of manhood can't spend the whole day whackering" is cut out from the episode. "Steven the Sword Fighter" *The scene where Pearl drops her sword after being stabbed by Holo-Pearl (also In Steven's Flashback). "Coach Steven" *Steven's line "You can beat up Lars and you don't have to starve to death if Sadie divorces you!" followed by Lars' "We're not MARRIED!" are both removed, cutting directly to Greg on the beach. "Joking Victim" *The shots containing the lyrics "Take both hands! Push below the diaphragm!" during the Big Donut training videotape are removed. *The part where Steven is performing the Heimlich maneuver on Lars. "Monster Buddies" *Garnet yelling "Steven!" then kicking the Centipeetle in the ice cave is cut. *The Centipeetle Mother getting crushed under the stalactite, and the closeups of it closing its mouth/its gem dimming. "Island Adventure" *The scene where Sadie and Lars hug during the song "Be Wherever You Are" is shortened, cutting the scene where Lars pushes Steven out of the hug. *Lars' and Sadie's exaggerated kiss, specifically the back-rubbing and moaning sounds, is removed. Only Lars' lips touching Sadie's is seen before the scene cuts off. *The line "Use your fish murdering skills!" is muted. "Horror Club" *Steven saying "I think you should stop being such a dink to Ronaldo" was cut. "Story for Steven" *The line "See, Greg, this is your problem. You want one huge woman, when you could have multiple small ones." was changed to "See, Greg, this is your problem. Don't get distracted by these smalltown girls. They don't matter". *Rose's line "...and I really wanna play with you" is cut. "The Message" *Pearl's comment: "I can't believe my flipping eyes" is cut out, and cuts straight to Lapis' message. "The Return" *In the scene where Garnet is poofed, her visor and body snapping and breaking is cut, as well as Amethyst and Pearl screaming is also cut, moving straight to her "poof" cloud. *Oddly, despite the censorship in "The Return", during the flashback in "Full Disclosure", Garnet is seen to break up as she is destabilized. "Jail Break" *When Jasper hits Garnet. *When Garnet hits Jasper and smashes her crash helmet. *Both the above scenes are replaced by bright flashes of white light (none of the song is cut though). "Rising Tides, Crashing Skies" *Ronaldo saying "Ah, that's right, I did it! Thanks to me, the Gems are gone forever!" was cut for some reason. "Keeping It Together" *Garnet saying the Earth would become "janked", along with Amethyst's "Garnet! That mouth!" is cut. "We Need to Talk" The following scenes are censored/cut (the censorship of this episode became highly controversial): *The part of Rainbow Quartz's fusion dance where Pearl gives Greg a devilish smile while she's hanging upside down. *Rainbow Quartz's dance where she drops down in front of Greg is also cut out. *The scene where Greg shivers after Rose says his name is cut. "Super Watermelon Island" *The part where the watermelons jump out of the sky and cover each of Malachite's eyes, then punch her in the eye is cut in a clip on Cartoon Network UK's website, but not on TV or some reason. Category:United Kingdom Edited